New super powers
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: When Luna girl was being attack and rob by her own Twin sister Sunnova Girl and only the PJ masks could stop her and get her Luna board back and this adventure gives our heroes new unbelievable super powers that were not related to their animal theme.


New super powers

"New super powers!" A voice of Connor Greg and Amaya narrate the title.

It all started at Amaya's house as the three friends are playing Fortnite on their tablets.

"Yes we won again against Cameron's team!" Connor said as the trio both give each other High 5's

"Hey Amaya can look through the moon with your telescope?" Greg asked to his friend.

"Sure Greg you can use my telescope if you want." Amaya said.

Greg stood up and looked through the telescope and he can see the moon but then he saw something weird when a yellow and purple aura slightly appears.

"Uh guys I bet you want to take a look at this." Greg said as Connor and Amaya looked through the telescope only to see a moon with yellow and purple slightly appears.

"Looks like there is something going on the moon I bet it could be Luna girl." Amaya said.

PJ masks we're on our way! Into the night to save the day!

LATER AT NIGHT

"Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing your day!" The unseen narrator said as our young heroes press their bracelets

"Catboy!'

"Owlette!"

"Gekko!" "Let's go!" Our young heroes flew towards to their HQ at the park.

"THE PJ MASKS!"

The PJ picture player shows up with PJ robot.

"PJ robot there is something weird going on the moon we need to go back there fast!" Catboy said.

PJ robot agree as he presses a button which makes their base flew to the sky like a rocket and while trio went to Owlette's HQ room and buckle up their seatbelts as if before HQ almost made it to space it becomes a ship mode and now they can fly HQ like a rocket in outer space.

"Alright time to land on the moon!" Owlette said as she lands their ship at the moon.

The PJ masks puts on their gear helmet and their gravity booths and hopped on their motorcycles and go on a search of what Luna girl's up to.

Once they made it to Luna girl's throne what they see that the throne room was messier than the last time when they first arrive at the moon and what could they see is Luna girl lying on the ground with her moths looking at her with sad looks on their faces the trio ran up to see what is going on and they tried to help Luna girl to get but every time they did Luna girl screams in agony and tell them to stop and what could they see it's a wound on Luna girl's tummy.

'That doesn't look to good." Gekko said as they let her down slowly and Luna girl cough a bit and look up at the three heroes.

"What are…you doing…(Cough)…here?" Luna weakly asked as she cough and groan in pain.

"We found something weird in the moon and are you being attack…?" Owlette asked a bit concerned.

"Come to think of it yes I am being under attack…" Luna girl said "Can I tell you what happen?" She asked again as the trio nodded and wanted to know what happen so they can do something about it.

FLASH PACK FROM EARLIER AGO

Luna was sitting on her throne until a strange beam hit the ceiling she hopped on her Luna board and flew outside only to reveal a space ship and she knew who owns that ship.

"Sunnova Girl" Luna girl whispers as a mysterious figure went above a ship and that figure almost look like Luna girl but she has a bright yellow outfit with a bright yellow masks and bright yellow hair.

"Ah Luna girl long time no see I think am going to have your Hover board." Sunnova Girl said as Luna girl shook her head.

"Never it's mine and you can't make me!" Luna girl said.

"Oh then I am afraid to use this!" Sunnova girl said as she brought out her own weapon that almost looked similar to Luna girl's Luna magnet but it was bright yellow.

She blast her weapon at Luna girl but Luna girl dodge it and use her Luna magnet to shoot back at her and the shootout took few minutes until Sunnova girl hit Luna girl on the stomach she fell right through her throne room and her Luna board fell on the ground She smirk as she hopped off her ship and stand on the Luna board and fly.

"Okay now guards let's get out of here I already got I what I want!" Sunnova Girl ordered the guards as one of them takes control of the ship and all of them left the scene.

END OF FLASH PACK

"Wait so that means Sunnova Girl is your twin sister? Catboy asked as Luna girl nodded.

"So what can we do?" Owlette asked.

"All of you had to infiltrate her ship and get my Luna board back." Luna girl ordered them.

"Gekko but what about you?" Gekko ask her.

"Don't I will be right back with some painkillers super cat speed!" Catboy said as he speed up back to the ship and came back with pills which are called painkillers.

"Use them wisely it could kill you too if you don't use carefully." Catboy said as he hand over the Painkillers to Luna girl.

"Okay now let's go to that ship!" Catboy said.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A CATBOY SYMBOL

The trio flew their ship into Sunnova Girl's spaceship

"Okay so where Sunnova Girl could be?" Gekko asked to his teammates

"Well her name is Sunnova Girl and Sunnova means it could be the sun she could be anywhere on the sun." Owlette said as she speed up to the sun.

And once they made to the sun they saw the ship that Luna girl was talking about they put they gear and helmet back on and flew the trio went to air vents and once they snuck through the vents they land on the ground and remove their gear and helmet since this ship has air.

"Okay Luna girl said that her twin sister has guards patrolling this ship so we have to be careful." Catboy said.

They pass through a hallway and saw two guards coming they quickly hide and wait until there were gone and after that they went left and went to the door and it opens by itself only to reveal a room full of giant crystals and whatnot and saw several guards patrolling.

"Okay we have to be careful and find Sunnova Girl." Catboy whispered to his teammates without alerting the guards but Gekko was distracted when he saw a gigantic bright yellow crystal.

"Gekko get away from that thing!" Owlette ordered him but…

"What it was just a crystal and that crystal is said to be an energy crystal." Gekko said.

"Don't you read the sign?" "It says caution." Catboy said.

"C'mon guys just one touch." Gekko said as he put his hand on the energy crystal once he did it zaps him including Owlette and Catboy and the trio passes out.

2 hours later

The trio woke up and found themselves in a strange room they slowly got and groan in pain.

"Where are we?" Catboy asked as the trio heard an evil laugh.

"So I must guess that my twin sister Luna girl sent you three here to infiltrate my ship." Sunnova girl said with few guards are on her side.

"So where are we?" Gekko asked.

"Well you three are in a cell room and none of you can get out!" "Will you excuse me I need more fun with this Hover board!" Sunnova Girl said as she flew to her throne room with the Luna board and the guards follow her.

"Got any painkillers Catboy?" "Because I am a very bad pain now." Gekko said as he groaned in pain.

"I gave it to Luna girl remember?" Catboy said.

"I am sorry guys it's all my fault I got ourselves into this." Gekko apologized to his teammates.

"It's okay Gekko we can still find a way out if this." Owlette said as she smiled.

"But how can we get out of here?" Catboy said as he's suit started to glow and so does Owlette and Gekko's suits glowed.

"What is going on?!" Owlette asked until their glowing suits create a giant beam to break the cell doors and their finally free.

"What do you mean they have escape?!" "The cell bars are already upgraded and there is no way they can escape get them!" Sunnova girl ordered the guards until the PJ masks bust through the door.

"Games over Sunnova Girl hand over the Luna board!" Catboy said.

"Never it's mine!" Sunnova Girl shouted and her guards fire their plasma guns at the three heroes.

"Everyone look out! ! ! " Catboy shouted as he's eyes glow light blue and everything around him becomes light blue and the laser beams slows down.

"What did I just do?" Catboy said as he pushes his teammates out of the spot until the effect stop and there they are safe.

"What was that Catboy?" Owlette asked as Catboy realized something.

"I think I just receive my new powers super cat speed!" Catboy speed up to the guards and they fire their plasma guns towards Catboy until he tried something.

"Super cat slow mo!" Catboy activates his new power and everything was so slow around him he speed and to the guards and speed around them thus resulting to the stop the slow mo effect.

Catboy creates a tornado around the guards and they flew away to space.

"Cool chameleons how did you do that?!" Gekko asked and impress by Catboy's new ability.

"Well I just slow down time for a very first time and hey try to perform your own new power C'mon!" Catboy said as Gekko step towards the other guards.

The guards fire their weapons towards the lizard hero and Gekko scream until he disappears and reappears at the wall.

"Wow did I just teleport?" Gekko asked to himself.

"Get him!" Sunnova girl ordered again as the guards fire plasma guns at Gekko.

"Super Lizard Teleport!" Gekko activated his new power as he disappears and reappears in front of the guards.

"I am coming Gekko!" Owlette said as she flew and try to active her new ability.

"Super Owl vision!" Owlette activates her new ability as she fires harmless lasers from her eyes to the guards.

"Super Gekko muscles!" Gekko activate his super strength and punch and kick the guards.

"What kind of creatures are you?!" Sunnova Girl said.

"We are the PJ masks and we go into the night to save the day!" Catboy answered.

"I am out of here!" Sunnova Girl said as she hopped on the Luna board and flew and left her own ship.

"The PJ masks also have a newer ability to breath in space and chase Sunnova Girl down without their gear and helmet and Gekko teleport on the Luna board and use his super grip and pin her down and back to the moon Gekko had pinned her down on the ground and the heroes had finally stopped her.

"I think we might take that!" Owlette said as she grab the Luna board from Sunnova Girl and return it Luna girl who was finally heal by the effects of the painkillers.

"My Luna board oh thank you so much!" Luna exclaimed as she hugs her beloved Luna board.

"No it's not fair my twin sister always fly with something like her hover board and I don't'!" Sunnova Girl cried as she sobbed.

"So your twin sister is jealous of you?" Owlette asked.

"I didn't know I think that is why she stole my hover board."Luna girl said.

"I got an idea!" Super cat speed!" Catboy said as he went to back to their ship that suddenly on the moon because PJ robot was the one who takes control while their chasing her and came back with Romeo's multiplying machine he zap the Luna board into make 2 Luna boards! He picked the second copy of the Luna board and gave it Sunnova Girl.

"It looks like that you and Luna girl have the same board so you can still fly with it." Catboy said as Sunnova Girl grab the Luna board and felt happy.

"And you should fly with her too Luna girl I considered you two will be great siblings to each other." Owlette said.

Luna girl nodded as she hopped on her Luna board and Flew with her twin sister and there are flying laughing and started to bond each other.

"Looks like we should give them time to regain their relationship." Gekko said.

"PJ masks all shout hooray!" "Cause in the night we save the day!"

THE NEXT DAY AND BACK AT EARTH

"Well it looks Luna girl is happy to be with her sister."Amaya said.

'Yeah but now she is a new nighttime villain to stop with." Connor said.

"Yeah and Ninjalina you know the only female member of Night Ninja's group is the toughest villain we should face." Greg said.

"Okay now let's go outside we've been playing Fortnite for a while." Connor said as the trio share a laugh.

THE END


End file.
